creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FearAddict
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rude page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:32, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Re No problem. BTW, when you get around to my stuff, please try to include any criticism. I don't want to just be showered with praise, I want to improve.WatcherAzazel (talk) 02:34, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Extension hooks Sometimes it is also triggered by spam (Typing ALLCAPS, AlTeRnAtInG Caps, and cliches.) There are a few other things that can set it off. (I once managed to set it off by trying to post a story about T. Gondii) If you want, you can send me a link using pastebin and I can give it a look over and see if there are any issues. If it checks out and the story is up to quality standards, I can upload it for you and cite you as the author. However, the story has to be up to quality standards with proper grammar, spelling, punctuation, and no phrasing issues. If you are worried about the overall quality, you can take it to the writer's workshop for some revisions/feedback first. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:16, July 21, 2014 (UTC) What is Hell? I have uploaded the story, it was an interesting read and brought up some pretty well-thought out theories/reasonings. I found it was up to quality standards, that being said, another admin may or may not. (I doubt it will be deleted, but I just want to make sure all bases are covered.) I would suggest following the page so you can keep up to date with user comments and edits. Best of luck, lemme know if there's anything else ya need. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:47, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to say thanks for the feedback. i'm going to hopefully get some time to edit the story a bit more this weekend. I will say that part of my intention was to leave certain things mysterious (ie the man with cancer), but I definitely see your point about the candy. As for Dawson himself, I have a follow-up to this story planned that will give a much better idea of what he is, but it actually kind of bothers me to be tipping my hand so much, so I want that story to be perfect if it exists at all.WatcherAzazel (talk) 04:39, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Story Title (Urgent) Your story In The End has an improperly capitalized title. Unfortunately, the properly capitalized version (In the End) is already taken, so your story needs a new name. Please respond to this message via my talk page as soon as possible. If you do not provide me with a new name for your story within 24 hours of this message, your story will be deleted. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 20:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Cool. It's been renamed to Time to Regret. Have a good day He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 20:54, January 27, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:00, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, thanks for being understanding. I believe the Spinpasta wiki may be interested in a story like that. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:52, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Spinoffs Hi! So i saw your message regarding spinoffs. Actually, there is a way you can post spinoffs or pastas that fall under blacklisted subjects on this. This method is filing a "spinoff appeal". Here's the link to the page: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Spinoff_Appeal I don't know if you already tried that or not. If you did, then you may need to make a few improvments to the parts that the readers said you needed to fix. If you haven't tried it, then i suggest you give it a go. If all else fails, you can upload it to the Spinpasta Wikia. Oops! Sorry i didn't know Empy answered this already! My bad! I'm Hailey Sawyer by the way and i'm currently working on my first Creepypasta so I get kind of excited talking to the admins and other users on this wikia. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 18:35, February 6, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 18:35, February 6, 2015 (UTC) By the way, if you woukd like to see what i've wrote so far in my new Creepypasta, i'd be happy to show you. Would you like me to send it to pastebin or your email address? Reply to "Creepypasta" message No way! You love the show too? And your daughter's a Chiyo Chan?! *Imagines the daughter looking like and possibly acting like Chiyo Chan and blushes from cuteness* Anyway, reguarding the pasta. I'll send it to your email as soon as i can. I'm currently working on tge fifth chapter of the pasta so i'll send you what i have so far. P.S Can you sign your replies so that way i can find your page faster and easier? Like this ---> "Hailey Sawyer (talk) 00:04, February 7, 2015 (UTC)Hailey Sawyer" Thank You. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 00:04, February 7, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 00:04, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Did you get my email? Hi Fear! Listen i sent you an email containing my new Creepypasta. By chance, did you receive it? Because i know that not all emails go through successfully. If yoi did receive it, would you like to give your thoughts on it so far? Please respond to this as soon as possible. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 07:21, February 9, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 07:21, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Email" message Hey There! Listen, take your time with the email i'm not trying to rush you or anything. However, i was thinking of a really good twist ending for my story. I'm not going to reveal what it is exactly. What i can say about it is that it will make the reader question whether or not the events actually happened or were all just dreamed up by the protaganist. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 07:03, February 10, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 07:03, February 10, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:26, June 25, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:22, August 19, 2016 (UTC)